The Chosen Ones!
by Anga26
Summary: 14 Girls...Just 14, very special girls...Are about to have their lives changed forever...As they embark on a journey through Fear, craziness, DRAMA!, and pure Agonizing Pain! So Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you today..."The Chosen Ones!" So stay tuned for this Action Packed Adventure Yall!...Cuz you wouldn't wanna miss it now would ya! *laughs* Now GO ON! READ ON!
1. The Chosen Ones! (Intro)

_**NOTICE: This story is inspired by the Hollywood movie, "The Life Zone".**_

 _ **The Intro...**_

 _ **(Thursday 15th December 2011)**_

 _ **(11:00am)**_

 _ **(In an unknown place...**_

 _ **(3 girls are lying on 3 separate beds, sleeping peacefully as the lights outside the mysterious room start flickering above them and around them until they suddenly stop. All of a sudden, Bahja sits up on her bed, woken from her sleep, her hair all messy and ruff, her face looked drained. She starts turning her round in all directions slowly, looking around the place, wondering where she was and how she got there. She then turns her head round to the left to see Zonnique still asleep on her bed, then she turns her head to the right to see Breaunna also asleep on her bed. She now looks down at herself, to see her wearing a short baby pink night dress, and continues to look around in a few directions until she says...**_

 _Bahja: What in God's name?_

 _ ***Bahja starts looking around the place again, as she begins getting out of her bed. She now lands both feet on the floor, with her legs both crouching down halfway as she begins to walk weakly while her hands hold onto one bed, and then another. Now able to stand straight and walk better, she begins to walk some more as she looks around the place again, looking at all types of different things in the room. She walks up to 5 light switches and tries to open the lights, but they don't turn on. She now turns around to notice a huge futuristic computer at a large silver glass desk, and proceeds to sit on the chair as she tries turning it on, only to wind with the same result as the light switches. She now gets up from the computer chair to then notice 2 large red doors...To which she quickly starts walking up to them as she suddenly falls over, now struggling and dragging herself towards the doors, moaning in difficulty. She now gets to her knees and grabs the big silver handle, pulling herself up to stand again as she struggles to open the 2 locked doors***_

 _Bahja: Ugh! Jesus..Christ!...Please open this..Door!..._ _ **uuurrghh!...Why can't I open-this-door!**_

 _ ***She begins to try and kick the doors down while punching them with her fists when she turns round to hear a bloodcurdling scream coming from one of the other girls. Bahja then runs up to Breaunna, who appears to have blood on her hands...**_

 _Breaunna: Oh My god! Oh My God!_

 _Bahja:_ _ ***In a soft voice***_ _You okay Breaunna?_ _ ***Breaunna still panting in panic***_ _Now calm down, calm down_ _ ***Breaunna still panting in panic***_ _Ok! Where's the bleeding, coming from?_

 _ ***Breaunna lifts up the covers from her knees to witness her left thigh heavily bleeding***_

 _Breaunna:_ _ ***Screams***_

 _Bahja: Do you know how this happened? Can you remember how you got hurt?_

 _Breaunna: I don-...I can't remember..._

 _Bahja: Do you know how you got here?_

 _Breaunna: NO! Where on earth am I? What is this place?_

 _Bahja:_ _ ***In a calm tone***_ _I-I have no idea?_

 _Breaunna: No IDEA?_ _ ***She starts looking around the place in panic, shaking in fear as she now notices Zonnique on her left***_ _Who's is this?_

 _Bahja: Breaunna, that's Zonnique! Our best friend remember? Me and her have been best friends since Birth!_

 _ ***Breaunna now gets up and starts waltzing up to Zonnique's bed, kneeling down next to it***_

 _Breaunna: Who the_ _ **hell**_ _are you?_ _ ***shaking her***_ _Who are you man, wake up? Why won't she wake up?..WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP?_ _ **WHY SHE AIN'T WAKIN UP?**_

 _Bahja:_ _ ***Pulling Breaunna off of her***_ _Breaunna caaallllmm! Calm!_ _ ***Now hugging onto her***_ _We're gonna figure this out, alright! I promise you! Mark ma word!_

 _ ***Still hugging onto each other, the girls now turn around to hear...**_

 _ **?: You will indeed! Figure this out! "OMG Girlz!"**_

 _ **Haha! Cliff hanger!**_

 _ **Stay tuned for chapter 1 coming soon yall!**_

 _ **Peace 3**_


	2. Serious!

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Recap...**_

 _ ***Breaunna now gets up and starts waltzing up to Zonnique's bed, kneeling down next to it***_

 _Breaunna: Who are you?_ _ ***shaking her***_ _Who are you, wake up? Why won't she wake up?..WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP? WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP?_

 _Bahja:_ _ ***Pulling Breaunna off of her***_ _Calm down! Calm down!_ _ ***Now hugging onto her***_ _We will figure this out!..We will!_

 _ ***Still hugging onto each other, the girls now turn around to hear...**_

 _ **?: You will indeed! Figure this out! Young ladies!**_

 _ **Continue...**_

 _Bahja and Breaunna: ROBOTBOY?_

 _ **Robotboy: Yes, girls!...You guessed right!...Now...Bahja Rodriguez...Come here *signalling her to come to him while talking on the screen***_

 _ ***Bahja lets go of Breaunna and walks up to stand close to the screen***_

 _ **Robotboy: Breaunna Womack...Please! Come here *signalling her too***_

 _ ***Breaunna gets up from the floor and walks up to stand next to Bahja***_

 _ **Robotboy: And you!..Zonnique Pullins...Zonnique Pullins!**_

 _ ***Zonnique wakes up from her slumber, taking a deep breath and then coughing***_

 _ **Robotboy: Zonnique Pullins..You will come here**_

 _ ***Zonnique gets out of her bed and walks up to the girls***_

 _ **Robotboy: Do not speak...Do not say a word...You not only have the right to remain silent *laughs* You "will!", remain silent!...While I speak...Understood!**_

 _Breaunna: Yes!_

 _ **Robotboy: I said!..Remain silent!**_

 _ ***Breaunna puts her head down and sighs***_

 _ **Robotboy: Now!...You girls already know who I am right?**_

 _ ***The girls don't answer...**_

 _ **Robotboy: RIGHT!**_

 _ **The OMG girlz:**_ _Yes!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Excellent!...Now you're probably wondering?...Where you are?...The same as you're all wondering?..Whyyy you are?...Where you are!...You're all here!...Because_ _ **"you 3!"**_ _...Are on a very important quest!_

 _Bahja: An important quest?...WHAT! Important_ _ **"quest!"**_ _could you be talking about?_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _I said you can SPEAK! WHEN I TELL YOU TO!...UNDERSTAND!..MISS BAHJA RODRIGUEZ?_

 _Bahja: Bsssshhh! Whatever! Robotboy!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***He makes a big huff in annoyance***_ _Why don't you girls have chat for a while, just to discuss your last where abouts before you even got here!..Ok!..Toodles!_

 _ ***The screen turns of***_

 _Breaunna: What does he mean by that?_

 _Bahja: I don't know?..How am I supposed to know what a_ _ **"Lunatic!"**_ _means?_

 _Breaunna: Well, Miss Bahja Rodriguez, if you remember your last where abouts, and that can help us, then tell us!_

 _Bahja: I don't remember? I on know what this Lunatic talkin bout!_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Finally able to speak, but with a weak voice***_ _I think you do remember!...I saw everything that happened!...The Lights...The scrape in the room...The Machine noises_

 _Breaunna: What are you talking about gurl?_

 _Bahja: She's talking about how I woke up!_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Speaking in a weak voice***_ _I saw you get out of bed...And run to the door...And pound on it...I saw the terror in your eyes...But I don't know how?...My eyes were never open, w-..w-was in a deep sleep?_ _ ***In a very confused state and drained out!***_

 _Breaunna: I know! I shook you! I'm sorry_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Speaking in a weak voice***_ _I felt you shake me Breaunna...And I heard you ask me, who I was?...Don't be sorry ma gurl...Is your thigh still bleeding?_

 _ ***Breaunna sits down and checks her knee***_

 _Breaunna: I believe so?...It stop bleeding!_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Speaking in a weak voice***_ _Do you remember how you hurt it?_

 _Bahja: Do you know what happened, to her?_

 _Breaunna: What happened to me?_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Speaking in a weak voice***_ _I can guess...And so can you!_

 _Bahja: We've obviously been kidnapped!...And yes! I remember where I was last!_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Speaking in a weak voice***_ _So do I!_

 _Breaunna: Why can't I remember?_

 _Bahja: Cuz apparently we've all been drugged and it's affecting us differently!...She was in a zombie like state!...We have everything, but we're unable to communicate!...You don't remember yet?...Ima go first...I was on a date with Prod, ya know! My boyfriend, and I left his house!...I was just about to reach the train station as a white van suddenly stopped where I was walking and some guys grabbed me while covering my mouth to get me to shut! Aaaaaannd I now know that they obviously brought me here! Wherever the hell I am?_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Her voice getting better but still kinda low***_ _You tell me! The last place I was at was in my bedroom fast asleep! Until the same strange niggas grabbed me in the middle of the night! And_ _ **"Obviously!"**_ _brought me here too!_

 _Bahja: My lord!_

 _Breaunna: Ur, you guys! I think I remember now!_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Her voice getting even better***_ _You mean where you was last?_

 _Breaunna: Yeah!_

 _Bahja: Ok then! Tell us?_

 _Breaunna: Well! I was at the shop getting my mum a gift for Christmas, and I did find something for her! But I_ _ **"obviously!"**_ _didn't get to_ _ **"buy it!"**_ _for her because I was_ _ **"Kidnapped!"**_ _at the till!_

 _Bahja: Damn! We all been through the same thang!_

 _Breaunna: I know! And I'm still wondering where we at? Right now!_

 _Bahja: Hey guys! Come to think of it?...If we've all been kidnapped by Robotboy?...Then shouldn't it be obvious to us where we are?_

 _Zonnique: Heeey yeeeah! Your right Bahja!...We're in Robotboy's lair!_

 _Breaunna: DAMN! THAT'S where we at!...Our brains have been too slow to figure that out cuz we were drugged!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***Appearing once again on the large screen in the room***_ _Well done girls!...You finally figured it out! Congratulations!_

 _Bahja: Urgh!_ _ **Yo**_ _ass again!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Yes! Miss Rodriguez! My ass again!_

 _Bahja: Will you QUIT! Callin me Miss Rodriguez! I HATE it! When people CALL ME that!...GOSH!_ _ ***Rolls her eyes in anger as she kisses her teeth***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Wow_ _ **"Beauty!"**_ _, don't have to be so feisty!_

 _Bahja: Dude! Shut-chyo mouth!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Uh! Whatever!...Now behave and stay in your rooms! Because yall are about to meet some new people! Good day!_

 _ ***As Robotboy turns off! A tall, caramel skinned woman in her 20's walks in as the doors open***_

 _ **?:**_ _Hello ladies!_

 _Zonnique: Who the hell are you?_

 _ **?:**_ _ **I'm Doctor Louis**_ _...And I've come to tell you girls why you're_ _ **"really here!"**_ _...But before I do so! I wanna show you all something!...GUARDS! BRING THEM IN!_

 _ ***2 very muscular guards suddenly walk in with 9 other girls, also within their age group***_

 _Zonnique: Huh?...You guys are here too?_

 _Reginae: Y-Yeah! I never you guys would all be here too?_

 _Zonnique: Yeah I guess_

 _ **Doctor Louis (She's a female):**_ _Ooooh! I see you girls all know each other_

 _Breaunna:_ _ ***Turning her head to her***_ _Yes! We do! Now can you explain to us_ _ **"why!"**_ _you quackos! Kidnapped us?_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _With pleasure, Miss Womack!_

 _Breaunna: Don't refer to me like that! You call me_ _ **"Bre!"**_ _or_ _ **"Babydoll!"**_ _ok!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Hm! Feisty much! Well I'll get started...You remember when Robotboy mentioned you girls being set on a very important quest! Right?_

 _Breaunna: Yeah!_

 _Reginae: What does she mean by that?_

 _Breaunna: By what?_

 _Reginae:_ _ **"A very important quest!"**_

 _Breaunna: Oh that! I actually_ _ **"don't know!"**_ _what this skit! Is talkin bout anyway!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Who are you calling a_ _ **"Skit!"**_ _young lady?_

 _Breaunna: Yo ass!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _My ass?_

 _Breaunna: Yes! Yo ass! Loser!_

 _All the girls:_ _ ***Laughing***_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _ ***Being sarcastic***_ _Hahaha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh!_

 _ ***All the girls start laughing even more at her humiliation until she gets really annoyed***_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _SILENCE!...ALL OF YOU!_

 _ ***The girls stare silently at her***_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU LITTLE BRATZ TO HIMLUATE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!_

 _Breaunna: WHO YOU CALLIN_ _ **LITTLE BRATZ!**_ _YOU_ _ **TRICK!**_

 _ **Doctor Louis: *Starts walking up to Breaunna***_ _Right! This ends here and NOW!_

 _ ***Doctor Louis is about to hit Breaunna when...**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Don't! Doctor Louis!...You've clearly forgotten about the baby already!_

 _All the girls:_ _ ***Now turning their heads to the screen***_ _WHAT!_

 _Breaunna: What do you mean by_ _ **"You've clearly forgotten about the baby?"**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***Obviously acting***_ _Ooooh!..You don't know what I'm talking about?...I didn't realise that, I'm so sorry ladies, I-I should probably tell you_ _ ***starts laughing***_

 _Breaunna: My GOSH! YOU'RE LAUGHING?...I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!...FIRST YO STUPID ASS DECIDES TO_ _ **KIDNAP US ALL!**_ _..THEN YOU START TALKIN BOUT SOME_ _ **"IMPORTANT QUEST!"**_ _...AND NOW YOU TALKIN BOUT_ _ **A BABY?**_ _...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Wow!...You girls are obviously very desperate to understand all of this!...Especially you_ _ **"Bre!"**_

 _Breaunna: Thaaaaank yooooouu!_ _ **FINALLY!**_ _Somebody GETS IT around here!..Unlike_ _ **"Dr Louis!"**_ _who's too dumb! To even figure that out!_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***Mumbles***_ _Gosh! I_ _ **"Swear Down"**_ _if she wasn't_ _ **pregnant**_ _, I would_ _ **-*she gets cut off***_

 _Breaunna:_ _ **PREGNANT?..WHO'S PREGNANT?**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ **You!**_

 _Breaunna: WHAT!_ _ **ME?**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Yeah! You are!...In fact_ _ **you all are!**_

 _All the girls: WHAT!_ _ **ALL OF US?**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ **Yes! Every single one of you girls are pregnant,**_ _ **right!-now!**_

 _Amethyst: Oooh Lord!_

 _Reginae:_ _ ***Bulging eyes***_ _I-I'm so speechless right now?_

 _Breaunna: Right!...I demand to know NOW! HOW THIS HAPPENED!...HOW DID WE ALL BECOME PREGNANT! CUZ I DON'T REMEMBER US DOING ANYTHING OF THAT KIND TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Well! That's an easy question to answer!...It was simple! We just had put you sweet little girls to sleep for a while...And then we would start off by implanting seeds into each of your wombs!...And now you're pregnant! Just a really easy and simple task to complete in less than an hour!..Thanks to my brilliant Doctor here! Doctor Nina Louis!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _That's right! And it's all thanks to the blessings of advance science and technology! Hence, I used the IVF method to bring this whole thing to life! (Smiles like this ^_^)_

 _Breaunna:_ _ ***Growls quietly***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Indeed! Dr Louis, brillant work ma girl!_

 _ **Doctor Louis: *Gives them an evil grin***_

 _ **The OMG girlz:**_ _ ***Kisses their teeth and rolls their eyes at her***_

 _Lourdes: Ayyyeeeeee you go OMG!_

 _All the girls:_ _ ***Clapping***_ _WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _ **The OMG girlz: *They now give an evil grin back to Doctor Louis***_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Ggggrrrrrrrrr!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _It's ok Doctor Louis! Take it easy!..Take it easy_

 _ **Doctor Louis: *Takes a deep breath***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _So girls! Are you ready to give Birth in the next 9 months?_

 _Amethyst: Excuse me Robotboy? You seriously have the_ _ **"Guts!"**_ _to ask us that question after you_ _ **"Made all 12 of us pregnant! Against our own will!"**_ _...You're a_ _ **"sick bastard!"**_ _Robotboy!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Oh! Why thank you very much Amethyst! That was_ _ **"very touching!"**_ _...you've flattered me you know!_

 _Amethyst: Oh will you quit it with your sarcasm already!..._ _ **Ain't nobody got time for that!**_

 _Zonnique: Ayyeee you know the words baby sis!_

 _Sarah: Uh-huh! You go Amethyst!_

 _All the girls:_ _ ***Clapping***_ _WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Ugh! What is with you girls and your_ _ **"support fest!"**_

 _Breaunna: Yo ASS! Is! That's what's with us_

 _All the girls:_ _ ***Starts laughing***_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _GOD! YOU AND THAT CATCHPHRASE!_

 _Breaunna: YEAH! ME AND THAT CATCHPHRASE! YOU ASS-WIPE!_

 _ ***The girls laugh even more***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Alright! That's_ _ **enough!**_ _Of your_ _ **shenanigans**_ _for today ladies!_

 _Breaunna: Agreed! Cuz I've definitely had enough of this_ _ **"so called Doctor Louis the Loser with no head at all!"**_

 _ ***All the girls start laughing really hard***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Right! One more joke out of you ladies, especially_ _ **"you"**_ _Breaunna! There will be_ _ **"serious! Consequences!"**_ _...Understood!_

 _Breaunna: Yeah, yeah whatever!_

 _ **Doctor Louis: *Mumbles quietly while eyeing the girls***_ _I'm gonna deal with all you little_ _ **"Bratz!"**_ _once you've all given Birth!_

 _ **Robotboy: *Noticing what Doctor Louis was saying***_ _Same goes to you! Doctor Louis!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Grrrrr!..Fine!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Good!...Now girls! The purpose of your given quest!...Is that you all stay here for the next 9 months, until you all simultaneously Give Birth!...Then you can tender to your children for only 6 months!...And when those 6 months are up!..._ _ ***His eyes now glowing bright red***_ _You will_ _ **"all!"**_ _have to_ _ **"sacrifice!"**_ _your children.._ _ **To me!**_

 _All the girls: WHAT!_

 _Reginae: SACRIFICE OUR CHILDREN?_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Yes!_

 _Reginae: But WHY?_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _So I can use all their lovely little body parts to turn me into a human..A_ _ **"Real Boy!"**_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***English accent/dialect**Now in deep tears***_ _Oh my God!...I think I'm gonna be sick!_ _ ***Holds onto her stomach with her right hand whilst covering her mouth with the left***_

 _ ***Chlo runs to the bin across the wall and starts vomiting in it***_

 _Amethyst: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS MONSTROSITY!..._ _ ***Now in deep tears***_ _YOU DECIDE TO KIDNAP US!..MAKE US PREGNANT!..GIVE BIRTH AND THEN SACRIFICE OUR BABIES TO YO PSYCHO ASS! JUST SO YOU CAN BECOME A REEEEAAL BOOOY!...My Gosh! You are a_ _ **"Reeeeeaal psychopath!"**_ _aren't you!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Yes I know I am!...And thank you Amethyst for touching the hearts of many with your kind and thoughtful words!...But unfortunately!...They're not enough to make me change my mind!...Because all 12 of you are going to Give Birth and sacrifice your children to me, no matter what!...And you know why!...Because_ _ **I will!**_ _..Complete my plan!_

 _Lula:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _NO!_ _ ***Deep tears begin to take over her eyes***_ _WE will NEVER SACRIFICE OUR CHILDREN!..._ _ **NEVER!**_ _...ESPECIALLY TO_ _ **YOU!**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Well I'm sorry! Lula!...But there's no way out of this!...Because your_ _ **"All going to sacrifice your children!"**_

 _ ***The screen goes off as Robotboy disappears***_

 _ **Doctor Louis: *Giving them an evil grin, also with her eyes glowing bright red***_ _So there you have it_ _ **"girls!"**_ _...This is why you're here!...Hmhmhmhmhm!_

 _ ***Doctor Louis walks out the room proudly and slams both the big red doors as she leaves***_

 _Reginae:_ _ ***Now in deep tears***_ _I can't believe we're going through this!...I'm so scared and terrified!...W-What are we are gonna do?_

 _Amethyst: I don't know!...But we're gonna have to come up with a plan!...And fast!...Before things really get out of hand!_

 _ **(7 hours later)**_

 _ **(6:00pm)**_

 _ **(Robotboy's office)**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Doctor Louis!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Yes Master!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Come over here!..I have a favour to ask of you!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Ok!_

 _ ***She walks over to him***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _I've just received a message from the oracle saying that 12 girls isn't enough!...And I need just 1 more special girl in order for my plan to be a success!...So I need your help for this one!...I would like you to go and find that one last special girl for me and bring her here!..Fast!...Before the clock strikes Midnight! So you have only 6 hours to complete this task for me!..._ _ **But if you Fail!**_ _...I the consequences will surely be grief!...The grievest of all mankind!...Understood! Nina!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Yes Master!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Excellent Nina!...And remember to take you assistant nurses along with you! And our specialised kidnappers!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Yes Master! I won't let you down!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Brilliant!..Now go!..Go!_ _ ***Doctor Louis leaves***_ _ **Everything is going according to plaaaaaan!...hehehehehe..hahahahahaha..AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chapter 2 coming soon!**_

 _ **What do yall think of this chapter?**_

 _ **What do yall think's gonna happen next?**_

 _ **Who do yall think Doctor Louis is gonna kidnap next?**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out...In "The Chosen Ones"**_


	3. It's about to go DOWN!

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _(Friday 16th December 2011)_**

 ** _(10:00am)_**

 ** _(Robotboy's lair)_**

 ** _(In the girl's room..._**

 _Amethyst: So girls!...You enjoying your first day here? Cuz I'm not!_

 _Reginae: I know right! I just wanna go home!...I miss my daddy!_

 _Lula: ***African accent/dialect*** And I miss my mother so much!...She must be sick and worried about me!_

 _Zonnique: I feel the same way about my parents!_

 _Reginae: Do yall think we'll "ever" get to go home?_

 _Keyara: To tell yall!...I really don't know!...But I Hope we do!_

 _Reginae: Yeah!_

 ** _*Doctor Louis suddenly walks into the room with another girl behind her*_**

 _Doctor Louis:_ _Good Morning Ladies!_

 _Breaunna: ***Kisses her teeth at her***_

 _All the girls: ***Laughing***_

 _Doctor Louis: ***C**_ ** _lears her throat*_** _Right behind me!...I have another girl who will be joining you 12!...Gabriella! ***Calling her to come out, but she stays behind her, as she's too scared to show herself*** Gabriella!...Show yourself!_

 ** _*Gabriella comes out from behind Doctor Louis*_**

 _Doctor Louis:_ _Gabriella here is also aware of her reasons for being here, same for the rest of you. And she will be staying here! For the next 9 months, just like the rest of you! Until you all simultaneously give Birth! Now Gabriella, go with the other girls!...I'll be in my office if any of you need me!_

 _Amethyst: Ugh! As if!_

 _Breaunna: Like we'll ever need "you!" for help!_

 _All the girls: ***Laughing***_

 _Doctor Louis:_ _You **"will!"** need me when you **"all go into labour!"**_

 ** _*Doctor Louis walks out the room and closes the door*_**

 _Amethyst: So Gabriella...You're pregnant too huh?_

 _Gabriella: ***English accent/dialect*** Yep! Just like you guys!_

 _Amethyst: Gosh! T_ _his gonna be a painful experience!_

 _Breaunna: You tell me!_

 _Bahja: Mhm!_

 ** _(3 hours later)_**

 ** _(1:00pm)_**

 ** _(The girls are talking until Doctor Louis walks in..Again..._**

 _Doctor Louis:_ _Hello girls!_

 _Breaunna: Ugh! What do you want this time?_

 _Doctor Louis:_ _You know!..I don't "bite!" as much as you "think!" I do, Breaunna!_

 _Breaunna: Ugh! Whatever! Just get to the point!_

 _Doctor Louis:_ _Ok!...Robotboy has ordered me to tell you all why! Your "not!" aloud to try and escape!...Now! If any of you girls try to escape from this room and to the exit!...And walk out that door!...You'll immediately be brought back here in this room by the guards! Standing outside this Lair...And if you go any further!...There's gonna be a 12 voltage fence just waiting for you to climb on it...and cause you to pass out when you touch it!...So there will be "No – Running – Away!" Understood!_

 _All the girls: Yes!_

 _Doctor Louis:_ _Good!...Enjoy your stay ladies!_

 ** _(Doctor Louis walks out the room)_**

 _Breaunna: ***Imitating Doctor Louis*** Enjoy your stay ladies!... **Stupid Skit!**_

 _All the girls: ***Laughing***_

 ** _Amethyst's POV_**

 ** _I'm the room alone with my baby, singing to her as she sleeps, until "Robotboy!" and all his "minions!" walk in the room!..And Robotboy tells me..._**

 ** _"Your 6 months are up! Amethyst!...It's time sacrifice your baby!..MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."_**

 ** _My heart now drops to the bottom of my stomach as I hear those words come out of his mouth...And from there...I ran...Ran as fast I could with my innocent baby in my arms as they all chase after me...So I keep running...Running real fast until I reach a dead end...Making it possible for them to catch me!...They now grab with my baby still in my arms, and they take me back inside the lair. As they push me on the sofa, Robotboy now says..._**

 ** _"Robotboy: Guards!...Take the baby away from her, so it can be "sacrificed!"_**

 ** _Amethyst: No!...Not my baby, please!...NOT MY BABY!"_**

 ** _One of the guards now takes my baby away from me, getting ready to cut my baby open and take out its body parts, the place now goes red and gets hot at a high temperature, the guard now stabs the knife through my baby and cuts it open. My baby cries and I scream so loud with fear...Until I wake up to realise that it was just a dream..._**

 ** _(5:00pm)_**

 _Amethyst: Oh my god!...It was just a dream!..MAN I'm getting outta here NOW!_

 ** _*Amethyst gets out her bed and runs to the door and out the room, slamming the 2 red doors together, waking everyone up. She reaches the exit doors and dashes out the Lair, continuously running fast as the 2 guards now chase after her. But as she reaches a dead end, the 2 guards grab her by the arms and drag her back into the lair, in the room where all the other girls are*_**

 _Zonnique: Amethyst! What is WRONG! With you? You tryna get yoself KILLED?_

 _Amethyst: NO! I'm RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! From this PLACE!_

 _Doctor Louis:_ _You won't be running for your life anymore! Amethyst!...Especially when Robotboy hears about this!_

 _Zonnique: You see now!...LOOK at what you've gotten yoself into?...You KNOW that these people are DANGEROUS and EVIL!...These freaks could do ANYTHING to you!_

 _Amethyst: Like I CARE! Zonnique!...No matter WHO they are!...They can't do NOTHIN! To me!_

 _Robotboy:_ _I would think "Twice!" about that Amethyst!_

 _Amethyst: ***She turns around to see Robotboy on the screen*** YOU! ***She growls at him***_

 _Robotboy:_ _Yes You! Amethyst!...Why don't you pop down to my office, so we can have a private chat! Shall we!_

 _Amethyst: NO WAY!_

 _Robotboy:_ _Guards! Bring her to my office!_

 _Amethyst: Hey! Don't you dare "touch me!" ***They grab her by the arms*** Ugh! Let GO OF ME!..LET GO OF ME!_

 ** _(The Guards continue to drag her along as she continuously moans and struggles to get off their hard grip)_**

 ** _(In Robotboy's office..._**

 _Robotboy:_ _Hello Amethyst!_

 _Amethyst: Don't say Hi to me!_

 _ **Robotboy** : ***Sarcasm*** Awwwww, I'm sorry Amethyst! Did I upset you?_

 _Amethyst: Don't be sarcastic! With me Robotboy!_

 _Robotboy:_ _And dontchu Dare! Use that ***Grabs her hair with his right hand and pulls on it with a tight grip*** ATTITUDE WITH ME! YOU UNDERSTAND ME GURL! DONTCHU EVER!_

 _Amethyst: ***Now in tears*** I-I'm sorry Robotboy!_

 _Robotboy:_ _It's too late for that now Amethyst! Cuz yo skanky ass is about to PAY!_

 ** _(Robotboy pushes her on the floor and scratches her face with his now metal nails, then he starts kicking her hip continuously until he punches her in the stomach, causing a blood curdling scream to leap out of her mouth, as she cries hysterically. As Robotboy breaths heavily in anger...Amethyst slowly gets up from the floor and starts leaping out his office)_**

 ** _(Back in the girls room...All the girls talking to each other until they turn around to notice Amethyst leaping through the big red doors, crying her eyes out in pain and agony..._**

 _Reginae: Oh my God! Amethyst!_

 _Sarah: Are you okay?_

 _Zonnique: WHAT HAPPENED?_

 _Amethyst: ***Crying hysterically*** Its Robotboy!...He just beat me up! ***She gets a really sharp pain in her stomach as she hold on to her stomach and closes her eyes*** AAAAAHH!_

 _Reginae: OH MY GOD! SHE'S BLEEDING!_

 _Zonnique: That PUNK!...Ima get his ass... ***Her eyes turn bright red*** IMA GET HIS ASS NOW!...HOW DARE HE BEAT UP MY BABY SISTER!_

 ** _*Zonnique storms out the room in pure anger all the way to Robotboy's office*_**

 ** _*In his office again..._**

 _Zonnique: YOU STUPID ASS ROBOT!...HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP MY BABY SISTER!...HUH! HOW DARE YOU_

 ** _(She punches him hard in the face, knocking him off his chair. Then Robotboy gets up from the floor and charges for Zonnique. He jumps on top of her, and starts strangling her until she finally goes unconscious)_**

 ** _(2 hours later)_**

 ** _(7:00pm)_**

 ** _(In the emergency room..._**

 ** _Doctor Louis:_** _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ROBOTBOY!...I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU BEAT UP AMETHYST THE WAY YOU DID! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU "KNOW!" SHE'S PREGNANT!...AND THEN YOU GO AND STRANGLE HER SISTER...ALMOST KILLING HER!...YOU HAVE DONE THE MOST EVIL THING EVER TODAY!...AND IF YOU'RE PLANNING TO BECOME A **"REAL BOY!"**...HOW IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN YOU ALMOST KILL 2 UNBORN BABIES!...HUH!...ARE YOU GOING TO BECOME A REAL BOY WHEN THAT HAPPENS!...ARE YOU!_

 _ **Robotboy:** ***He stays silent***_

 ** _Doctor Louis:_** _EXACTLY!...Now!...I want you to APOLOGIZE to the both of them!...NOOOOOW!_

 ** _Robotboy: *Speaking in a low tone*_** _...I'm sorry Amethyst!...I'm Sorry Zonnique!_

 ** _Doctor Louis:_** _And what are you sorry for?_

 ** _Robotboy: *Looking at Amethyst*_** _I'm sorry for beating you up ***Now looking at Zonnique*** And I'm sorry for strangling you...And I promise with all my heart that I'll never hurt you beautiful girls again!_

 ** _Doctor Louis:_** _Good!...And I also, want to say that I'm sorry for being horrible to you wonderful ladies too, I just hope that you can all find a place in your heart to forgive me!...And I promise to make sure that all your babies will be born safely and healthy! Ok!...And also! Ima make sure that you "all!" go home with your children! Because I don't think that "Robotboy deserves!" to be a "Real Boy!" after what he just did!_

 _Amethyst: It's ok Doctor Louis!...We forgive you...And thank you for taking our side!_

 ** _Doctor Louis:_** _You're welcome! Amethyst!_

 _Breaunna: Doctor Louis I'm sorry too for being such a Brat! To you!_

 ** _Doctor Louis:_** _It's ok Breaunna!...I understand why anyway...So you had the right to treat me that way for being on "his side!"_

 _Breaunna: Yeah! It's ok!_

 _Robotboy:_ _ ***His eyes glowing bright red*** You **TRAITOR!**...HOW COULD YOU THIS TO ME!...YOU NOW DECIDE TO BETRAY ME AND PART WAYS WITH THE ENEMY! AFTER I PICKED YOU UP FROM THE GUTTER AND GAVE YOU LIFE!_

 _Doctor Louis:_ _YES! ROBOTBOY!...YOU MAY HAVE PICKED ME UP FROM THE GUTTER AND GAVE ME LIFE!...BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I SHOULD BE FOLLOWING IN YOUR EVIL FOOT STEPS TO HURT OTHERS!...AND I'M ALREADY DONE! WORKING FOR YO ASS ROBOTBOY!...BUT THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M GONNA STAY HERE IS BECAUSE OF THEM! *Pointing to the girls* AND AS SOON AS THE GIRLS HAVE GIVEN BIRTH!...I'M LEAVIN THIS PLACE, ALONG WITH THE GIRLS...AND MY ASSISTANT NURSES!...SO YOU LOOSE! ROBOTBOY!_

 _All the girls: ***Start cheering and clapping for her***_

 _Reginae: YOU GO GUURRL!_

 _Amethyst: GO LOUIS! GO LOUIS!_

 _All the girls: GO LOUIS! GO LOUIS! GO LOUIS!_

 ** _*Doctor Louis starts dancing as the girls continue to chant on her name...Making Robotboy even more angry*_**

 _Robotboy:_ _GGGRRRRRRRR!...YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME YOU MEDDLING KIDS!_

 _All the girls including Doctor Louis: ***Start laughing hard***_

 ** _(Robotboy growls even harder as he takes off to his office, making the girls cheer and clap in success)_**

 ** _(5 hours later)_**

 ** _(12:00am. Midnight!. Saturday 17th December 2011)_**

 ** _(All the girls are fast asleep in their beds..Peacefully dreaming...Until Robotboy sneaks into the room and slowly appears in front of Amethyst...Waking her up..._**

 _Amethyst: Robotboy!...What are you doing in front of m **-*She gets cut off by his hand covering her mouth***_

 ** _Robotboy:_** _Ssssshhhh...Just be quite Amethyst!...And don't worry my gurl!...Cuz we gon have some ***His eyes now glow bright red*** "real fun!" tonight!... **Hehehehehe!**_

 ** _(Amethyst screams to the top of her lungs as Robotboy pulls her off the bed and drags her out from the room..._**

 ** _(End of Chapter 2)_**

 ** _(Chapter 3 coming soon)_**

 ** _What do yall think of this Chapter?_**

 ** _What do yall think Robotboy is gonna do to Amethyst?_**

 ** _Stay tuned to find out!...In "The Chosen Ones"_**


	4. Attacked and Beaten!

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **(Still Saturday 17th December 2011)**_

 _ **(8:00am)**_

 _ **(All the girls are still fast asleep as Zonnique wakes up to find Amethyst sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her arms on top of her knees, crying with her head down...**_

 _Zonnique: Amethyst, are you ok?...Why are you crying?_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***In tears***_ _Robotboy attacked me last night!_

 _Zonnique: WHAT!_

 _ ***All the girls suddenly wake up***_

 _Zonnique: HE ATTACKED YOU AMETHYST?_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***In tears***_ _Yes! He dragged me outta my bed, and took me to his office where he tortured me!_ _ ***She wails in agony***_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Now really angry***_ _Oh my GOOOOD!_

 _Reginae: Huh? What happened?_

 _Alexis: Yeah? What's going on here?_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Now her eyes glowing bright red***_ _THAT DEMONIC ASS ROBOT ATTACKED AMETHYST LAST NIGHT WHILE EVERYONE WAS SLEEPING!_

 _Alexis: WHAT!_ _ **SERIOUSLY?**_

 _Zonnique: YES!..AND NOW I'M GONNA_ _ **KILL HIM!**_

 _Alexis: YEAH!...LET'S ALL GO TO THAT NIGGA OFFICE AND BEAT THE_ _ **"HELL!"**_ _OUTTA HIS NIGGA ASS!_

 _All the girls: YEAHYER!_

 _Keyara: UH-HUH!_

 _ ***Doctor Louis suddenly walks in...**_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _What's going on here?_

 _Zonnique: Yo so called Ex-Boss Robotboy, attacked Amethyst AGAIN! Last night while everyone was SLEEPING!_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _Oh my god! This guy will_ _ **"never!"**_ _change!_

 _Alexis: And THAT'S the very reason WHY! We're gonna PUT SOME SENSE INTO THIS BASTARD TODAY!_

 _All the girls: YEAHYER!_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Talking a deep angry tone***_ _Now let's go and_ _ **murder his ass!**_

 _ ***All the angry girls start marching all the way to Robotboy's office, along with Amethyst and Doctor Louis following***_

 ** _*Robotboy is in his office drinking his coffee until he turns round to notice 12 angry girls in his office..._**

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Huh? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM NOW!_

 _Alexis: You've just violated with the_ _ **"wrong girl!"**_

 _Zonnique: Yeah! My lil sister!...And that's why we got something to show yo ass! Before we deal witchu!_

 _All the girls:_ _ ***Raising one arm up in the air...Amethyst is not doing this! She's just watching like Doctor Louis and Robotboy***_ _ **GO! SUPER POWER ACTIVATION! OMG!**_

 _ ***The girls superactive***_

 _Amethyst: WOOOOOO! YOU GO GURLS!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _What the?_

 _ **Doctor Louis:**_ _ ***Holds onto her chest with one hand and leans back in shock***_ _Oh my!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _H-H-HOW ARE YOU GIRLS ABLE TO DO! THAT?_

 _Zonnique: That's NONE OF YO BUISNESS TO_ _ **KNOW!**_ _ **ROBOTBOY!**_

 _Alexis: YUP!...And NOW!...We gon get this party started,_ _ **"shall we ladies!"**_

 _All the girls: Uh-Huh!_

 _Alexis: Goooood!_

 _ ***The girls now use their powers and body force to beat the hell out of Robotboy until the whole thing is over...**_

 _Alexis and Zonnique: And_ _ **THAT! Robotboy!**_ _...Is_ _ **EXACTLY**_ _what you_ _ **GET!**_ _When you MESS WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!_

 _Everyone except_ _ **Robotboy**_ _: WOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _ ***Clapping***_

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Chapter 4 coming soon**_

 _ **What do yall think of this chapter?**_


	5. This is NOT the End!

**Chapter 4**

 **(Still Saturday 17th 2011)**

 **(8:02am)**

 **Robotboy** : ***Coughing*** This I-Is Not The End You Hear! Robotboy Is Not Defeated!

Zonnique: Ain't it already? They should call you "StupidBoy"

 ***The girls Laugh Including Doctor Louis and walk back to their room, only to find Amethyst shaking***

Breaunna: ***Notices*** Amethyst why you shaking?

Zonnique: YOU OKAY? ***Concerned***

Amethyst: I love you guys for doing that but we know he's not going to stop...He says this isn't the end, what if he's going to do something Really Bad Next!?

Keyara: Girl, he ain't gon do Jack! you see how we messed him up?!

Reginae: I WISH HE WOULD ATTACK US AGAIN!

Zonnique: If that so called **"Robotboy"** attacks us again it's his last!

 **(The girls laugh hysterically with each other)**

 **(12:30pm)**

 **(Robotboy's Office)**

 **Robotboy** : IT'S ALL HER FAULT! Doctor Louis SHE'S THE REASON WHY THEY FOUND THEIR POWER!, WHY THEY THINK THEY SO TOUGH!?

One Of The Guards: So what do you think we should do?

 **Robotboy** : We want Doctor Louis to be afraid, I'm the man here! I know exactly what I wanna do! ***Devil Smirk*** Ahh My Best Guard, Eddy would you like to join in this little party, this would benefit me! I'll be even stronger by this.

Eddy: ***Knows what he's thinking*** Oh yes! I remember you telling me you'd do this if she ever betrayed us

 **Robotboy** : Exactly! I'm glad to hear that you've still kept my words a priority! Probably I'm such a genius for coming up with it, especially because you were able to keep it in mind!

Eddy: Absolutely Boss! I must agree, thank you boss!

 **Robotboy** : Anytime ma brother!. Okay so here's the plan...

 **(Night Time. 8:30pm)**

 **(The Girls Room)**

 ***Robotboy appears on the screen***

Girls ***Including Doctor Louis*** : Ughhhhh !

Robotboy: Doctor Louis may I please see you in my office ..

Doctor Louis : And Why? Remember I'm done **-*Gets cut off***

Robotboy: Please!

Doctor Louis: ***Rolls Her Eyes*** Fine!

 ***She left the room, went into his office and became surprised***

Doctor Louis: Huh? What the hell is going on her **-*She pauses to realise the situation*** Oh no...This can't be...Not this!

Robotboy: Oh **"yes this!"**..We already warned you before! But you clearly didn't listen!..And now you have to pay! ***A devilish smirk crosses his face as his eyes glow bright red*** Eddy! Nurse Anabelle, yall know the drill!

Nurse Anabelle: Yes Boss!

Eddy: With pleasure Boss! ***Evil smirk***

 **Doctor Louis's POV**

Oh Lord almighty please! This can't be happening..Please say that this is all a dream, Lord please I'm begging you right now! Hear my cry Lord, hear my cryyy!

Robotboy: Eddy! Marcus! Grab her!

 ***The 2 guards charge after her***

Doctor Louis: ***Screams*** No please! Please noooo!..I should've OF LISTENED I SHOULD'VE LISTENED I SHOULD'VE LISTENED! ***Holding her hands up halfway as she shakes in deep dear***

 ***The girls are all in their room minding their own business when they hear screaming coming from an unknown room***

Sarah: Did y'all here that?

Breaunna: Sounds like screaming!

Zonnique: Hurry let's GO FOLLOW IT COME GIRLS !

 **(They run straight, following the sound of the scream)**

 **(Chapter 5 Coming Soon)**

 **Co-Written By - Sarahkekeful (Of wattpad).**


	6. No way! Am I gonna be pregnant! Part 1

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Recap...**_

 ***The girls are all in their room minding their own business when they hear screaming coming from an unknown room***

 **Sarah: Did Y'all Here That?**

 **Breaunna: Sounds like screaming!**

 **Zonnique: Hurry lets GO FOLLOW IT COME GIRLS!**

 **(They run straight, following the sound of the scream)**

 **Continue...**

 _ ***The girls are running until they bash into "the surgery room" and witness the worst in their eyes...**_

 _All the girls:_ _ **OH MY GOOOOD!**_

 _Reginae:_ _ ***Covering her eyes***_ _I can't watch this!...I'm going away!_

 _ ***Reginae starts walking away until Sarah stops her...**_

 _Sarah: Reginae,_ _ **what!**_ _Is_ _ **wrong!**_ _With you gurl?..You can't just walk out like that! We gotta STOP! Them!_

 _Reginae: You're RIGHT!_

 _All the girls:_ ***** _ **Raising one arm up in the air...Amethyst is also doing this, this time! *GO! SUPER POWER ACTIVATION! OMG!**_

 _ ***Robotboy and the guys now end their monstrosity as they look to see all the girls super activated once again***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***In great fear***_ _Oh no!...Not again!_

 _Zonnique: Oh YES! Again you FREAK!_

 _Bahja: You DARE! To first take advantage of AMETHYST!...And NOW DR LOUIS!...Boy! You are about to get the BEATING OF YOU LIFE!...AGAIN!_

 _Amethyst: And there ain't_ _ **nothin!**_ _you can do about it!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _No girls please!...Please don't!...I'm sorry for everything I've done!..Please spare my life!_

 _Breaunna: No chance, Robotboy! We know you just lien so we can let you go, and_ _ **"then!"**_ _you'll just do something_ _ **evil!**_ _To stab us in the_ _ **back!**_ _...So we got nothin to spare to here,_ _ **BOY!**_

 _Zonnique: That's right Babydoll!...And now it's_ _ **tiiime**_ _to_ _ **have-some-fun!...GIRLS!...ATTACK!**_

 _ **Robotboy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ ***The girls now unleash their ultra-super powers and attack Robotboy until the battle ends...Saving the life of Dr Nina Louis***_

 _Bahja: Gabriella!...You know what to say to this boy!_

 _Gabriella:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Now_ _ **that!**_ _Will teach you_ _ **naughty lil boys!**_ _How_ _ **NOT!**_ _To mess with_ _ **Women!**_

 _Zonnique: And you know why?_

 _Alexis: Cuz we got_ _ **GIRL POWER!**_

 _All the girls including_ _ **Dr Louis**_ _:_ _ ***They start cheering and clapping***_

 _Robotboy:_ _ ***He growls heavily***_ _You_ _ **women!**_ _May have won_ _ **this time!**_ _...But I swear to you!.._ _ **NEXT TIME! I WILL HAVE MY REVEEEENNNNNNGE!**_

 _Zonnique: Yeah!...And you'll just end up being a busted up crackhead again!...Just like you are now!_

 _ **(Everyone starts laughing as Robotboy and his guards storm out the office)**_

 _ **2 Months later...**_

 _ **(Friday 3rd February 2012)**_

 _ **(11:00am)**_

 _ **(Robotboy's lair)**_

 _ **Doctor Louis's POV**_

 _It's been 2 months since the terrible horror I had to endure!...And since then! I'm always having morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, My stomach's gotten bigger due to weight gain, and all sorts of weird things happening to me!...I just don't know what's been going on with me for the past 2 months!...And come to think of it?...I can't be pregnant right?...No way! Man!...No way! Am I gonna be pregnant!...Especially if it's for_ _ **Robotboy!**_ _...I don't wanna carry his child!...Ever!...I want to be pregnant for my future husband!..Not Robotbo_ _ **-*she gets interrupted by the feeling of sickness***_ _Oh no, not again!...Gotta run to bathroom now! Bye guys!_

 _ ***Dr Louis runs to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet***_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Damnit!...This vomiting just won't leave me alone!...Now I have no choice but to take a_ _ **pregnancy**_ _test!_

 _ ***Dr Louis grabs 12 pregnancy tests from the bathroom shelve and she begins taking them one by one until they all finish with an unwanted result on all 12 tests...**_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Damnit!_ _ **...I'm Pregnant!**_

 _ **(1 Hour 30 minutes later)**_

 _ **(12:30pm)**_

 _ **(In the girls room)**_

 _ **(The girls are all sitting and chatting together as they eat, until Dr Louis walks in...**_

 _Reginae: Oh, hey Dr Louis! What's up? Why you so gloomy?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***She sits down on the girl's bed with a frustrated sigh***_ _Ugh! I'm in the worst possible position known to mankind!_

 _Reginae: Oh no! Tell us what's wrong?_

 _Breaunna and Bahja: Are you ok?_

 _Sarah: Yeah? Is everything alright?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _No!...And yall know why!_

 _Reginae: No why?_

 _ ***Dr Louis throws the bag of 12 pregnancy tests on the bed, and they all reach for the bag and they open it, now setting their eyes on the 12 positive pregnancy tests***_

 _All the girls:_ _ **Oh-My-God!**_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***frustrated tone***_ _Tell me about it!_

 _Reginae: Do you know who the father could b-Oooooh wait!...Ooooh damn!...It can't be!_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Yep!...A girl's worst nightmare!...Robotboy is indeed the father!_

 _Zonnique: Oh_ _ **damn it!**_ _I_ _ **knew**_ _it!_

 _Reginae: Have you told him yet?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _No! But I'm gonna go and tell him now!_

 _Reginae: Ok, good luck!_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Thanks Reginae_

 _Reginae: You're welcome!_

 _ ***Dr Louis goes to Robotboy's office***_

 _ **Robotboy: *Talking in a devious tone***_ _Oh!, hey Nina! Have you finally come back to take your job?_

 _ **Dr Louis: No!**_ _God damnit! And I_ _ **never will!**_ _...Especially after the situation you've just put me in!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***Talking in a devious tone***_ _Oh! So we have a situation here hey?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Yes!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***Talking in a devious tone***_ _Ok then so tell me Nina...What's your situation?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _I'm pregnant!_ _ ***She throws the bag of pregnancy tests on his desk***_

 _ **Robotboy: *Talking in a devious tone***_ _Oh my!...Looks like I'm going to be a father!_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***Now with an angry tone***_ _Yes! And I hope your_ _ **happy!**_

 _ **Robotoy:**_ _ ***Talking in a devious tone***_ _I am!...Cuz I knew since the very first day!.._ _ **Even when you didn't know!**_

 _ **Dr Louis's POV**_

 _U-Ur?..How did he know I was pregnant for these whole 2 months without me knowing?_

 _ **End of Chapter 5 part 1**_

 _ **Part 2 coming soon!**_

 _ **By the way! There's a picture of Dr Louis on the side if you wanna know what she looks like**_

 _ **What do yall think of this chapter?**_

 _ **How do yall think Robotboy new about the pregnancy for the whole 2 months without Dr Louis herself even knowing?**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out!...In "The Chosen Ones"**_


	7. Attacked!

_**Chapter 5 part 2**_

 _ **Recap...**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***Talking in a devious tone***_ _Ok then so tell me Nina...What's your situation?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _I'm pregnant!_ _ ***She throws the bag of pregnancy tests on his desk***_

 _ **Robotboy: *Talking in a devious tone***_ _Oh my!...Looks like I'm going to be a father!_

 _Dr Louis: *Now with an angry tone* Yes! and I hope you're happy!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ ***Talking in a devious tone***_ _I am!...Cuz I knew since the very first day!..Even when you didn't know!_

 _ **Dr Louis's POV**_

 _U-Ur?..How did he know I was pregnant for these whole 2 months without me knowing?_

 _ **Continue...**_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _How on earth did you know this whole time?_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Because Dr Louis!...I_ _ **knew it was going to work!**_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Seriously man? Just WHY!? THE WAY YOU PUNKTURED MY STOMACH WITH THAT BIG NEEDLE WAS INSANE AND ABSOLUTELY PAINFUL! WHAT KINDA STUFF DID YOU USE TO MAKE THIS SUCCESSFUL? I freaking FELT like I was having_ _ **ACTUAL SURGERY**_ _DONE WHILE WIDE AWAKE AND CONSCIOUS!_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ **Hmhmhmhmhm**_ _...I'm afraid that's not for you to know! Because if it_ _ **was!?**_ _I'd have no choice but to_ _ **"kill"**_ _you! Which is what I_ _ **coulda**_ _done_ _ **instead**_ _after being_ _ **betrayed by you! *Smirks at her***_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _URGH!..._ _ **I HATE!**_ _ **You**_ _Robotboy!..._ _ **I HATE YOU SO MUCH!**_ _ ***She starts crying***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Awwwww, is baby Nina crying?...Awww I'm so sorry little one_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _I'M NOT A BABY ROBOTBOY!...I'M_ _ **24!**_ _WHICH MEANS THAT I'M A_ _ **GROWN-ASS-WOMAN!**_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Wooow! A Grown-Ass-Woman hey!...You know that makes you sound sooo daaamn HOT!_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _YOU'RE SUCH A_ _ **JERK!**_

 _ ***Dr Louis slaps Robotboy across the face and walks out the room as Robotboy and his guards start laughing hysterically***_

 _ ***Back to the girls room...**_

 _Reginae: Oh my god! Dr Louis!...Why are you crying?_

 _Amethyst: Yeah! What's wrong?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _It's that coward Robotboy!...He's just absolute_ _ **WITCH!**_ _...And I don't wanna be pregnant for him!_ _ ***She begins to cry even more***_

 _Reginae: My gosh! He's such a jerk!_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _I know!...And that's why I'm gonna have an abortion!...Cuz I just can't stand to give Birth to his child!_

 _All the girls:_ _ **WHAT!**_

 _Reginae: AN_ _ **ABORTION?**_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ **Yes!**_ _Reginae!_ _ **An abortion!**_ _...I'm_ _ **not**_ _gonna give Birth to_ _ **his child!**_

 _Bahja: Dr Louis!...Are you out of your mind?...Do you know that abortions are dangerous!_

 _Amethyst: Yeah! So many women today have died from having one!...And plus! I just believe that an abortion is wrong! And it's killing an innocent child that deserves to live, no matter the consequences!...That's just_ _ **my opinion!**_

 _Zonnique: She's right!...Do you really wanna have an abortion?_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Well...I actually dunno now!_

 _Zonnique: You see!...Now you don't even know what you want anymore!...Look, all 13 of us here are pregnant because of that metal junk Robotboy!, and we ain't even 20 yet!...But we ain't get no abortion!...So why should you!...You're 24 and old enough and ready to have a baby, we're not!...You've finished school and gotten an education!, and now your Doctor!...So you're more than ready to be a mother!...And nobody is gonna condemn you for it!...So why get an abortion just because the baby is Robotboy's!...You don't have to do that!...And I'm not trying to take away your freedom of constitutional rights!...I'm just using my opinion to help you and guide you to what I think is the right path!...So please Dr Louis!...Think about the decisions you make before turning them into a reality!...Please!...You should think about this!...You're in a more suitable position than we are!...Just think about this Dr Louis!...Think about this!..._

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _ ***She wipes her tears***_ _Ok Zonnique!...If you say so...I'll think about is carefully tonight!_

 _Zonnique: Yaaaay, very good!_

 _Amethyst: Way da go Doctor!_

 _All the girls: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Ahaha, thanks you guys!_

 _All the girls: Anytiiiime gurl!_

 _ **(They all laugh with each other)**_

 _ **(7 Hours 45 minutes later)**_

 _ **(8:15pm)**_

 _ **(Amethyst is walking down the hallway until she hears a girl crying in another room, just down the hallway. So she walks up to that room and slowly opens the door to see an Indian girl about her age, crying as she's sitting on the bed in her room...**_

 _Amethyst: Urm, hey!...Are you ok?_

 _ ***As soon as she sees Amethyst, she quickly moves to the left hand corner of her bed, and places both her arms over her head, shaking in fear***_

 _?:_ _ ***In deep tears and shaking heavily***_ _PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!...I PROMISE I WON'T TELL ANYBODY!...JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!_

 _Amethyst: No, no, it's ok_ _ ***She walks right up to her***_ _I'm not gonna hurt you!...My name's Amethyst, what's yours?_

 _?:_ _ ***In deep tears**Slowly moving her arms away from her head***_ _My name is A-Anita Sami Singh!_

 _Amethyst: Awwwwww, that's such a beautiful name_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _T-Thanks...And your name's n-nice too!_

 _Amethyst: Aww thank you!...And anyways, can you remember how you ended up here?_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _I-I was kidnapped!...I was kidnapped on my way back home from school in December!_

 _Amethyst: I was also kidnapped too, and I'm sharing a room with 12 other girls including my older sister Zonnique and my twin sister Sandra, who were also kidnapped by Robotboy and his guys_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _Oh my god!..._ _ ***She breaks into more tears***_

 _Amethyst: Awwwwwww, Anita don't cry, it's ok, I'm here for you now ok!_

 _ ***She pulls her into a hug***_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _You won't believe all the things he's been doing to me in this room for the past 2 months!_

 _Amethyst: Really? What has he been doing to you?_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _Every night, he would secretly come into my room when I'm a sleep, and he'll constantly start attacking me and torturing me, and he'll do all kinds of stuff to me!_ _ **(Not r*pe her)**_

 _Amethyst: Oh my god!...So he constantly attacks you every day?_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _Yes! And you know what the worst part of it is?_

 _Amethyst: No tell me_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _I'm also 2 months pregnant!_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***She places her hand on her bump***_ _Oh my!_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears**She stares at Amethyst's bump***_ _Amethyst!...Are you also pregnant?_

 _Amethyst: Yes!...2 Months, just like you, and so are the other 12 girls, all by IVF!_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears* Same here *She says with her body and voice shaking*...**_ _Oh my gosh!...I never knew that Robotboy is even more sick than I thought!_

 _Amethyst: I know_ _ ***She now starts crying***_ _Because he once sneaked into our room while we were all sleeping, and he attacked me too!_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _My GOSH! Robotboy is such a_ _ **JERK! I HATE HIM!**_ _*_ _ **She starts whacking her pillow with her fists balled up***_ _I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HAAATE HIIIIIM!_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***in deep tears***_ _Ssssshhhh, he might hear you!_

 _Anita:_ _ ***In deep tears***_ _I DON'T CARE IF HE HEAR'S ME!...I WANT HIM TO HEAR ME BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!...YOU'RE A JERK! ROBOTBOY YOU KNOW!...A_ _ **BIG!—FAT!—STINKIN!—JERK!**_

 _ ***Robotboy suddenly bashes into the room***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _ **What did you just call me, Miss Singh?**_

 _Anita:_ _ ***She gets close to Robotboy's face***_ _ ***in deep tears***_ _I just called you!...A Big!—Fat!—Stinkin!—Jerk!...Cuz_ _ **that's**_ _watchu are!_ _ **Ok! *She growls at him***_

 _ **Robotboy:**_ _Oooooh Anita Singh! You have just pulled the LAST STRAW WITH ME!...AND SO HAVE YOU! AMETHYST!...FOR_ _ **INVADING A FORBIDDEN ROOM!**_

 _ ***The girls now scream loudly as Robotboy's eyes suddenly glow bright red, and he now attacks them both***_

 _ ***In the girls room...**_

 _Sarah: Hey girls! I think I just heard screaming!, didn't yall hear it?_

 _Bahja: Yeah!, and Amethyst just left here, so I'm wondering if that could be her?_

 _Sandra:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _And another girl as well, cuz I heard 2 people screaming!_

 _Zonnique: This is so strange?...Something must be going on?_

 _ ***And with that said, Anita and Amethyst suddenly come leaping into the room into the room with both one arm around each other's shoulders, moaning in great agony and pain with tears in their eyes, causing all the girls to gasp loudly as they all stand up from their beds***_

 _All the girls: OH MY GOD!_

 _Reginae: ARE YOU GUYS OK?_

 _Zonnique: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU 2?_

 _Anita:_ _ ***in deep tears***_ _It's Robotboy!...He-He attacked the both of us!_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***in deep tears***_ _Yeah!, he used his powers to hurt us really badly *_

 _Anita and Amethyst:_ _ ***in deep tears**They both receive a big cramp in their stomach* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

 _Reginae and Bahja: JESUS CHRIST!_ _ **THEIR BLEEDING!**_

 _Zonnique: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!...SOMEBODY GO AND GET DR LOUIS!_ _ **NOW!**_

 _Reginae and Lourdes: We'll do it!_

 _Zonnique: GOOD!...GO NOW! BEFORE THINGS GET WORSE!_

 _Reginae and Lourdes: IGHT!_

 _ ***They both run to Dr Louis's office***_

 _Reginae: Dr Louis, you have to come to our room now! There's trouble!_

 _Lourdes: Yeah! Amethyst just walked into our room with another girl about our age, both in serious pain and now they're both bleeding_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Oh my god! BLEEDING?...Alright let's GO! NOW!_

 _ ***Dr Louis and the girls all run back to their room***_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _OH MY GOD! ANITA! AMETHYST! ARE YOU GIRLS OK?_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***in deep tears***_ _Nooo, Robotboy has just attacked us!_ _ ***she takes a few deep breaths***_ _And now we're in excruciating pain!...And it hurts so much that we're both bleeding!_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Oh my gosh, what has he DONE to you girls! Amethyst or Anita_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***in deep tears***_ _Well he-he-..._

 _ ***Amethyst suddenly collapses to the floor and so does Anita***_

 _ **Dr Louis:**_ _Oh Jesus!...Oooooh no!..We need to get these 2 to the emergency room!..NOW! LET'S GO!_

 _ **(Dr Louis and the girls take Amethyst and Anita to the emergency room)**_

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 _ **Chapter 6 coming soon**_

 _ **What do yall think of this chapter?**_

 _ **What do yall think of Robotboy now?**_

 _ **What do yall think's gonna happen next?**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out!...In "The Chosen Ones"**_


	8. Gun Point!

**Sarahkekeful Co-Writing Chapter 6 Hope you Love**

 _ **Chapter 6 Part 1**_

 **(All the girls are inside the emergency room)**

Keyara: Whats going on with them Doctor?

 **Dr Louis:** It's not a miscarriage, but just a blood leak!

Zonnique: Thank Lord it wasn't a miscarriage! No baby deserves to die.

The Girls: That's Right!

Alexis: **Amen** sister!

 **Dr Louis:** But it seems like **Robotboy** may have harmed them very badly due to the huge blow in both their stomachs, causing the blood to leak, and they have lost quite an amount of blood. Which is pretty bad for the babies. We're gonna need someone to donate! If your not pregnant.

 ***Eddy suddenly appears out of the blue***

 **Eddy: I Will!**

 **(Rephrase: Eddy is one of Robotboys guards that aided in Nina's attack)**

 **Dr Louis:** WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WE DON'T WANT YOUR Blood!

 **Amethyst :** Y-Y-Your t-t-he o-o-ne that a-aided in 's attack!

 **Eddy:** Everyone please give me a chance to apologize ***Goes down on his knees*** , I never should've helped him! I freakin **hate** Robotboy,I never wanted nor planned to live this way!. I always wanted to be rich, and so that's when I met Robotboy one random day, who told me to come work with him, and I'll be Rich As Ever..., Though now I have money, I hate what I'm doing to you guys! I'm Sorry and I would love to donate my blood to the both of them Nina. Also guys I'll be packing up tonight and leaving for all your own good and mine. So please! Find a place in all your hearts to forgive me yall! **Pleeeeaaassseee?**

 ***Everyone stays still to think for a few seconds***

Zonnique: Do you mean your apology with all the sincerity in your heart?

Eddy: Yes! ***Nodding his head fast*** Yes I do!

Bahja: And do you promise to keep your apology and not turn back on it?

Eddy: Yes, yes yes! The Lord be my witness! Hands down!

Breaunna: Hmmm? Yall think he's telling the truth? ***Looking to the others***

Everyone: Yeeahh! ***They all say smiling while nodding their heads in assurance***

Breaunna: Ight! ***Smiles like someone with sunglasses on***

Everyone: ***Cheery tone*** We forgive you!

Eddy: Oh thank you so much everybody! God Bless you all!

Everyone: God Bless you too!

 **Dr Louis:** Absolutely! Off to the other room we go Eddy

 **(After Eddy left happy with , he gave his blood to the both of them. He left and the girls departed from the emergency room. Anita and Amethyst were both feeling better)**

 **(A few hours later It became night and everyone was sleeping but Zonnique, who was having bad dreams to then suddenly awoken! Breathing HARD!)**

Zonnique: My Jesus! **(She places her hand over her chest)**

 **She never wanted to rephrase that dream again f Robotboy beating her up. And abusing her. She tried to go back to sleep but then she heard a yell...**

 **?: I'M** **SORRY!**

 **(Zonnique heard and got up to walk down the hallway, now hearing the whole conversation between Eddy and robotboy, as she knew there voices very well)**

 **?: I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE IM DONE IM LEAVING! YOUR TERRIBLE ROBOTBOY! YOU ASSHOLE!...**

 **Robotboy: Prepare to die then...**

 **(BANG!)**

 **(Her nosiness got the best of her as she peeked and saw Robotboy holding a gun, causing her to gasp)**

 **Watch out for part 2 yall!**

 **Co Writed By Sarahkekeful**


	9. Gun Point! Love Point! Part 2

_**Chapter 6 part 2**_

 _ **Recap...**_

 **(12 O'clock midnight. Saturday 4th February 2012)**

 **(A few hours later It became night and everyone was sleeping but Zonnique, who was having bad dreams to then suddenly awoken! Breathing HARD!)**

Zonnique: My Jesus! **(She places her hand over her chest)**

 **She never wanted to rephrase that dream again of Robotboy beating her up. And abusing her. She tried to go back to sleep but then she heard a yell...**

 **?: I'M SORRY!**

 **(Zonnique heard and got up to walk down the hallway, now hearing the whole conversation between Eddy and robotboy, as she knew there voices very well)**

 **?: I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE IM DONE IM LEAVING! YOUR TERRIBLE ROBOTBOY! YOU ASSHOLE!...**

 **Robotboy: Prepare to die then...**

 **(BANG!)**

 **(Her nosiness got the best of her as she peeked and saw Robotboy holding a gun, causing her to gasp)**

 _ **Continue...**_

 _ ***Zonnique turns round to run back to the room until she knocks into a vase, making it smash to the ground, grabbing Robotboy's attention***_

 _Robotboy: Hey! Who's there!?_

 _ ***Zonnique starts running as fast as she can as Robotboy begins shooting as he chases after her. Zonnique then catches up to the doors of the room and she slams one before Robotboy could catch her, locking it behind her before she leans against the doors, breathing heavily***_

 _Bahja: Damn Zonnique, what's wrong? Why you breathing so damn hard?_

 _Keyara: Yeah! What happened?_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Talking between breaths***_ _Is-is-it's Robotboy_ _ ***Breathing hard***_ _He's got a gun!_ _ ***Breathing hard***_ _and he tried to shoot me_

 _All the girls and Doctor Louis: WHAT!_

 _Reginae and Doctor Louis: HE TRIED TO SHOOT YOU?_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Talking between breaths***_ _Yeah!..And I saw him shoot Eddy_

 _All the girls and Doctor Louis:_ _ **WHAT!**_

 _Reginae: EDDY'S BEEN SHOT?_

 _Breaunna: Oh my GOD!_

 _Doctor Louis: Well then I need to go out there and attend to his needs before something really bad happens to him!_

 _Zonnique: No, no don't! It's too dangerous out there at the moment, you know Robotboy has a gun! I really think it's best that you stay here until everything is clear!_

 _Robotboy:_ _ ***From behind the door***_ _Commooon Zonnique! I know you're in there! You might as well just show yourself!_

 _Zonnique: NO!_ _ **NOT**_ _until you put down your gun!_

 _Robotboy:_ _ ***From behind the door***_ _Ok then, I'm putting down my gun! My gun's going down! Now it's down, so you can come out and show yourself now!_

 _Zonnique: Guys, should I go?_

 _Doctor Louis: Yeah, but before you open the door, I think you should take some protection with you, here's a spare gun of mine you can use just in case he pulls out to shoot you, and it's already loaded and set!_ _ ***She gives the gun to her***_

 _Zonnique: Thanks Doctor Louis!_

 _Doctor Louis: You're welcome! Now go! Go!_

 _ ***Zonnique slowly opens the door with the gun in her right hand until it's fully open. Robotboy suddenly aims to fire at Zonnique as he pulls trigger, missing her as she ducks, now shooting back at Robotboy as the bullets hit his eye and his shoulder, making him scream***_

 _Robotboy: AAAAAAAAAAHHHGGGGG! You'll PAY for that Zonnique! You'll PAY for that! AAAHHHGG!_

 _ ***Robotboy now start leaping away***_

 _Dr Louis: Zonnique, are you ok?_

 _Zonnique: Yeah I'm fine_

 _Keyara: Urrr, guys!_

 _All the girls and Doctor Louis: Yeah?_

 _Keyara: Urrrmm..Sandra's just been hit!_

 _Everyone:_ _ ***Staying silent for a few seconds***_ _...OH MY GOD!_ _ **SANDRA!**_

 _Sandra:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _Help..Me!_ _ ***She collapses and passes out ***_

 _Everyone: SAAANDRAAAAAAAA!_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***Sitting in a wheelchair***_ _ ***In tears***_ _Dr Louis please do something!_

 _Dr Louis: Alright don't panic! We're gonna get to the bottom of this ok!_

 _Amethyst and Zonnique:_ _ ***In tears***_ _Please do! She's our sister!_

 _Dr Louis: Don't worry ladies, I'm gonna make sure that Sandra's gonna be alright ok!_

 _Amethyst and Zonnique:_ _ ***In tears***_ _Thank you, God bless you!_

 _Dr Louis: God bless you too girls! Now common let's go, I gotta make sure that we get Sandra and Eddy into surgery so we can before thing get worse, now common_

 _Everyone: Ight!_

 _ **(Everyone begins running to Robotboy's office to get Eddy, then they head to the emergency room for surgery)**_

 _ **(1 Hour later)**_

 _ **(1:00am)**_

 _ **(Outside The Emergency room)**_

 _Dr Louis: Ok girls! The operation performed on Sandra and Eddy is now complete; the 1 bullets that hit both their chests have been taken out successfully! And they're both going to be just fine! And so is Sandra's baby!_

 _All the girls: Oh thank God!_

 _Keyara: Yeah!_

 _Reginae: I'm so happy that they're alright!_

 _Amethyst: I know right! That got me sick and worried!_

 _Zonnique: Yeah!..But at least they're both alright now_

 _Dr Louis: Would you all like to come in and see them?_

 _All the girls: Yes ma'am!_

 _Dr Louis: Very well then!_

 _ **(They all walk inside the emergency room)**_

 _ **(Sandra and Eddy are sitting up in their beds eating their apple pie as they watch TV, until they turn around to notice all the girls and Doctor Louis coming in)**_

 _Sandra and Eddy: Oh, heey guys_

 _All the girls: Heeeeey_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***Starting to tear up again***_ _I'm so glad you're alright!_ _ ***Going up to Sandra and hugging her tight***_

 _Sandra:_ _ ***African accent/dialect**_ _* Me too, and Amethyst, you're squeezing me_

 _Amethyst:_ _ ***Tears in her eyes***_ _Oh, I'm sorry..But I'm just so happy you're ok, I thought you were gonna die today!_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Tears in her eyes***_ _So did I!_

 _Sandra:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _Well thanks to the miracle of God, I didn't! and that is something to definitely celebrate! So you don't have to cry my sisters! You don't have to cry!_

 _Amethyst: She right_ _ ***Starts wiping her tears***_

 _Zonnique: Yeah!_ _ ***Starts wiping her tears***_

 _Sandra:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _Very good! Now I'm happy!_

 _Everyone:_ _ ***Laughs***_

 _Zonnique: We're glad you are Sandra! We're glad you are!_

 _ ***Both Zonnique and Sandra now hug each other along with Amethyst joining in, making everyone awe at their emotional sister moment***_

 _Eddy: Hey!..Where's my hug?_ _ ***He folds both his arms while he pouts like a baby***_

 _Amethyst: Awwwwwww_ _ ***Now reaching out her arms to him***_ _come here you big baby_

 _ ***Amethyst now hugs him, along with everyone in the room hugging him until they let go***_

 _Amethyst: So Eddy, what do you plan on doing with your life now?_

 _Eddy: Oh, I've decided that I'm gonna be leaving this place as soon as I feel better and my wounds, heal, and start my own business like I should've done instead of being stuck here working for that psychopath Robotboy!..Just finally making a living of my life instead of hurting people!...Like I did to Dr Louis_ _ ***He sighs***_ _and again I'm really sorry for that!_

 _Dr Louis: Ooooh sweetie, it's ok_ _ ***Walks up to him and places both hands on both his shoulders***_ _I've already forgiven you, so there's no reason for you to be feeling guilty anymore! People make mistakes and we can't let that put us down! We just gotta stand up and keep going! Alright!_

 _ ***Dr Louis now embraces his left cheek, now causing the both of them to stare straight into each other's eyes for a few seconds until they begin leaning forward into each other, clashing their lips into one another, taking it nice and smoothly as they kiss, and the girls start cheering and clapping as they both had their romantic moment, now pulling away from each other***_

 _Breaunna: Well, well, well! Looks like we have a new_ _ **"celebrity couple"**_

 _Everyone including them:_ _ ***Laughs***_

 _Dr Louis: Lol! That's very true!_

 _Eddy: Mhm!, and Dr Louis!...I know this is gonna sound so crazy and unexpected but...Ever since the first day I set my eyes on you...I instantly fell in love!...Since then I've always fantasised to myself about you!...Even_ _ **Robotboy**_ _doesn't know this!...Every day I would always imagine us being together and getting married and having our own children...I've always dreamed of being with you one day...So to make that happen!...I just_ _ **have**_ _to ask you this, and it has to be_ _ **now!**_ _ ***He gets down on one knee and pulls out a box***_ _Nina Amarachi Louisawo..._ _ **Will you marry me?**_ _ ***He opens the box to reveal a fresh 14 carat gold silver ring, shocking everyone in the room, making their jaws drop***_

 _Dr Louis: O-O-O-Oh my God!...A-A-A-Are you serious?_

 _Eddy: Yes Nina! Just take me now! I wanna be the one you'll love forever!..Please say yes Nina!..._ _ **Please!**_

 _Dr Louis: I-I dunno what to say I...O-_ _ **Of course**_ _I'll marry you!_

 _Eddy: Oh yes baby,_ _ **yes**_ _,_ _ **thank**_ _you!_

 _ ***He places the ring on her finger, once again having their magical moment as the girls cheer them out once again, aweing at the same time***_

 _Amethyst and Zonnique: Awwwwwww, you guys are getting maaariiiied!_

 _Reginae: This is sooo cute ^_^ 3_

 _Keyara: I knooooow right!_

 _Dr Louis: Awwwww, you girls are just as cute ^_^ 3_

 _All the girls: Thank yooooouuuu_

 _Dr Louis: You're welcome ladies...And Eddy darling_ _ ***She pecks his lips***_ _do you really have to go?_

 _Zonnique: Yeah! We don't want you to leave! And besides, my sweet 16 is next month and I want you to be there!_

 _Eddy: Yes guys I do! I need to leave so I can start my business and save up enough money for the wedding and stuff, and also so I can have enough money to take of you and the babies when they arrive, so it's really important that I go_

 _Dr Louis: Oh ok then!..But can I at least come with you?_

 _Eddy: Oh no, I really think that you should stay for the girls sake, especially because their pregnant!_

 _Dr Louis: But Eddy...I'm gonna miss you! I don't know how I'm gonna survive without you?_

 _Zonnique: It's ok Eddy, she can go with you, we'll do just fine on our own!_

 _Eddy: What? That's_ _ **crazy!**_ _...You girls can't stay here in this room alone for the next 7 months with this wacko Robotboy! None of you would be able to survive that, let alone getting the chance to ever go back home either, or ever being found by the police if you girls have been reported missing!...So I really believe that you girls are gonna need her at this time!_

 _Zonnique: Yeah!..Your right!_

 _Dr Louis: True..._ _ **So I guess this is goodbye then!**_

 _Eddy: Oh nooo, don't say that! It's not a permanent goodbye! It's only for a while, and as soon as I'm ready, I'm gonna be on my way back to take_ _ **you! And**_ _the girls home!_

 _All the girls:_ _ **YAAAAAAAAAY!**_

 _Dr Louis: Ooooh babyyyy!_

 _ **(She now jumps on him as they both hug each other, kissing passionately, making the girls squeal loudly)**_

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

 _ **Chapter 7 coming soon!**_

 _ **What do yall think of this chapter?**_

 _ **How do yall think the rest of this story will unfold?**_

 _ **Stay tuned to find out...In "The Chosen Ones"**_


	10. A Mystery In Waiting?

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **(Saturday 18th February 2012)**_

 _ **(12:30pm)**_

 _ **Dr Louis's POV**_

 _It's been 2 weeks now since my fiance Eddy left. And I really do miss him. I think about him everyday, wondering if he's ok. And I'm glad because at least he gave me his details and telephone number, and the address to his now new 5 bedroom mansion which he just brought, so I can keep in touch with him, and so can the girls. I'll never stop thinking about him, he'll forever be in my heart no matter what. I also pray to God that he makes it out there, and that Robotboy doesn't try to go out and look for him, and do something horrible, because that's what I've always feared, and even had a terrible nightmare about once. I just hope that everything goes alright for Eddy._ _ **Cuz I'll always love him...**_

 _ ***Dr Louis stays seated in front of her desk, shedding small tears when someone knock on her office door***_

 _?:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Dr Louis! Are you in there?_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In tears***_ _Yeah, who's at the door?_

 _?:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _It's me Chlo! C-Can I come in?_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In tears***_ _Y-Yeah sure, of course you can_

 _ ***Chlo walks into the office and closes the door behind her, only to find Dr Louis crying***_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Awwww Dr Louis, don't cry!_

 _ ***She goes up to her and pulls her into a hug, letting her cry in her chest***_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In tears**Sniffs***_ _I don't know why I'm crying..I'm just so worried about Eddy, and I'm really scared!...I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him! I wouldn't be able to live, and I won't be able to take care of twins all by myself!_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _And ya won't have ta! I promise!..Eddy is gonna be just fine! You just trust in the Lord ya hear me? You just keep praying! And God will protect him, so you don't have to worry nor cry Dr Louis!..Cuz everything's gonna be alright ok!_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In tears**Nods her head***_ _Ok!_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _And don't forget also that you're pregnant, especially with twins, so you really want to avoid as much stress as possible alright!_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In tears***_ _Yeah_ _ ***Sniffs***_ _your right!_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Very good! Now wipe your tears_ _ ***Wipes some of her tears***_ _and keep strong for me alright! For_ _ **Eddy!..Be strong for Eddy!**_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***Wipes the rest of her tears***_ _Absolutely!_ _ ***Sniffs***_ _I will!_

 _ **(Chlo and Dr Louis continue to cuddle each other)**_

 _ **(3:15pm)**_

 _ **(The girl's room)**_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _So guys! I've been thinking. Since Dr Louis's been really upset lately since Eddy left, I can't help but feel bad for her, and I think she needs some cheering up!_

 _Lula:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _You know, I actually with that! We should all do something to make her really happy, and help ease her pain!_

 _Reginae: Absolutely! And I've got just the plan!_ _ ***Smirks***_

 _ **(3:20pm)**_

 _ **(Dr Louis is blindfolded as Reginae and Chlo walk her into their room, removing the blindfold to reveal all the girls in position as they start throwing an acapella performance for Dr Louis till finish).**_

 _ ***End of Performance***_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***Now in tears of joy***_ _Oh my gosh! Girls!...T-T-That was so beautiful!_ _ ***Sniffs***_ _I'm s-so overwhelmed!..T-Thank you!_

 _The Girls: Your welcome!_

 _Amethyst: Anything for you Dr Louis!_

 _Keyara: Absolutely_ _ **anything!**_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In tears of joy***_ _Oooohhh girls! Come here!_ _ ***Holding out her arms for a hug***_

 _ ***The girls all run to Dr Louis as they hug her, forming a big warm group hug***_

 _Dr Louis:_ _ ***In tears of joy***_ _I love you girls so much! Your all like my own daughters!_

 _The Girls: We love you too Dr Louis!_

 _Reginae: And with all our heart!_

 _Dr Louis: I always knew that Regi_ _ **(Nickname looll)**_

 _Everyone:_ _ ***Laughs***_

 _ **(5:00pm)**_

 _ **(Robotboy's Office)**_

 _Robotboy: I'm so glad that you could make it!_

 _?:_ _ **Of course!**_ _I mean who_ _ **wouldn't**_ _be glad?_

 _ ***The both of them share laughter with each other***_

 _Robotboy: So, my lady! What_ _ **"excellent"**_ _plans do you have in mind for us and.._ _ **Those girls!**_

 _?: Well! All of that is very simple! And first and easiest step is to always..._

 _ **Aaaaannnnddd cliff hanger! Looollllll!**_

 _ **What do yall think this "mystery person" is going to say?**_

 _ **What do yall think the sinister plan could be?**_

 _ **And who do yall think the "mystery person" is?**_

 _ **Let me know in the comments below! And don't forget to vote and leave comments below.**_


	11. Lorraine Donnegan

_**(Sunday 19th February 2012)**_

 _ **(8:00am)**_

 _ **(The girl's room)**_

 _ ***The girls are beautifully fast asleep when Robotboy suddenly walks into the room***_

 _Robotboy: Good morning ladies! Rise and shine!_ _ ***Claps his hands twice***_

 _ ***The girls all groan as they're awoken***_

 _Breaunna:_ _ ***Groans and speaks in a heavily tired voice***_ _What time is it?_

 _Alexis:_ _ ***Groans also***_ _I don't even know!_ _ ***Rubbing her head***_

 _Robotboy: Why it's 8 O'clock girls!_

 _Breaunna:_ _ ***Tired voice***_ _Wow! 8 Oclock?_

 _Zonnique:_ _ ***Tired voice***_ _Damn! It's still pretty early!_

 _Robotboy: Well, that's the whole point! You're meant to be waking up at this time!_

 _Breaunna: Yeah! When we're_ _ **going**_ _to_ _ **school!**_

 _The girls:_ _ ***Laugh***_

 _Robotboy: Ah so I see! Miss Breaunna Womack wants to be little Miss_ _ **"Big Mouth"**_ _again huh?_ _ ***He expresses in an angry tone***_

 _Breaunna: Well ya gotta admit!_ _ **"I was born this way"**_ _right girls?_ _ ***She looks back at them***_

 _The girls: Yep!_

 _Breaunna:_ _ **Exactly!**_ _So what you gonna do about it_ _ **Robotboy?**_

 _ ***Breaunna and all the girls smirk at him***_

 _Robotboy: Hphm! Well that's very easy_ _ **Breaunna! *He turns his head to the door* You can come in now ma lady!**_

 _ ***A young and tall blonde haired woman in her early 30's comes walking into the room***_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***Gasps loudly***_

 _Lula, Chlo and Gabriella:_ _ **"LORRAINE DONNEGAN!?"**_

 _The other girls: Huh?_

 _Zonnique: Who's that?_ _ ***Pointing at Lorraine***_

 _Keyara: Yeah?_

 _Lula:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _Only the_ _ **meanest staff**_ _at our school! Our school benefactor!_

 _Chlo:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _And the biggest_ _ **liar**_ _too! She once tried to kick us all out, and change our entire school completely into a_ _ **"paying private school"**_

 _The other girls:_ _ ***Gasps loudly***_

 _Gabriella:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Mhm! She even once_ _ **tried**_ _to set a student on_ _ **fire!**_ _But_ _ **luckily**_ _someone_ _ **stopped**_ _her on time!_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _And I would've_ _ **got away**_ _with it if it wasn't for_ _ **meddling kids**_ _like_ _ **you!**_

 _Bahja: Hphm! You've managed to make a very_ _ **"good first impression"**_ _of yourself,_ _ **haven't**_ _you?_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Oh_ _ **shut up**_ _Bahja Rodriguez! At least I don't_ _ **look**_ _or_ _ **dress**_ _like a_ _ **"pink ferball!"**_

 _Bahja:_ _ ***Gets angry and starts storming up to her* Excuse me?**_ _You did_ _ **NOT**_ _just refer to me like that!_

 _Lourdes:_ _ ***Places her right hand on Bahja's shoulder***_ _Bahja don't! You know we've already fought_ _ **a lot**_ _while pregnant! Which is_ _ **hella dangerous**_ _, so we need to stop! For the sake of our babies!_

 _ ***Bahja heeds to her words and calms down, taking a deep breath before speaking again***_

 _Bahja: You best thank you_ _ **stars**_ _that I'm pregnant Lorraine! Otherwise ma_ _ **butt**_ _woulda been on yo_ _ **FACE!**_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***Gets close to Bahja's face**English accent/dialect***_ _Is that so?_

 _Bahja:_ _ ***Gets closer to Lorraine's face with her eyes glowing bright red***_ _ **Yes!**_ _So_ _ **don't test**_ _me!_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Ok! I won't!..Just as long as you keep that hair of yours in check! Cuz you look like a_ _ **run down harlet!**_

 _ ***Lorraine laughs deviously before turning round, only to have a vexed Bahja grab onto her hair and start pulling it in all types of directions, causing the girls to break them apart***_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***Now angry**English accent/dialect* Robotboy!**_ _You_ _ **seriously**_ _need to keep your girls in check! Especially_ _ **that**_ _one!_ _ ***Pointing to Bahja***_ _They're all_ _ **crazy!**_ _ ***Stars sorting her hair***_

 _Bahja: WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOURSELF IN CHECK YOU SNOBBY ASS WITCH!_

 _Robotboy: Right everybody! Everything is ok, let's all calm down now alright!_

 _ ***They all calm down as told***_

 _Robotboy: Ok now! We're going to do this again properly!..._ _ **Lorraine Donnegan**_ _here will be taking Dr Nina Louis's place, and in fact! She'll be in a more higher position than Dr Louis ever was! And she'll be keeping an eye on you girls, plus helping to deal with you whenever we both wish too! Ok! So I hope you've all comprehended what I've just said!_

 _Zonnique: Yeah, yeah whatever!_ _ ***Rolls her eyes***_

 _Keyara: Mhm!_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _And if you girls ever try any_ _ **funny stunts!**_ _There_ _ **will**_ _be_ _ **severe**_ _ **punishments**_ _and_ _ **consequences!**_

 _Robotboy: Exactly! So Lorraine!..Tell the lovely girls here about the_ _ **"new arrangements!"**_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _With_ _ **pleasure**_ _Robotboy!_

 _ **(12:20pm)**_

 _ **(Main Hall of the Lair)**_

 _ **Zonnique's POV**_

 _Right now the girls and I are doing chores assigned to us by the one and only "Lorraine Donnegan". She's put us all in for_ _ **hard labour**_ _"everyday" till we give birth!. And for the past hour, she's been doing nothing but torture us! Even causing physical harm! Which is dangerous for us, especially with babies on the way. And just a while ago, we witnessed her scratch my little sister's arm, to the point where she bled, and Dr Louis had to attend to her arm, poor Amethyst couldn't stop crying!_ _ **Robotboy**_ _even laughed while watching it all. I seriously_ _ **hate**_ _that chick! Now I know and understand what Lula, Chlo and Gabriella had to put up with at their school. I really feel sorry for them man, they've already been through alot with her than the rest of us just have, most especially_ _ **Lula!**_ _That girl is_ _ **so strong!**_ _And I really admire that about her._

 _ ***Lorraine suddenly comes walking in**_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Lula Tsibi!..._ _ **Lula Tsibi!**_

 _Lula:_ _ ***Looks up at Lorraine while sweeping the floor**African accent/dialect***_ _Yes Miss Donnegan!_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Could you follow me to my office please!_

 _ ***Lorraine starts walking away, signalling for Lula to follow***_

 _Lula:_ _ ***Sighs**African accent/dialect***_ _Yes Miss Donnegan!_

 _ **(Lula looks back at Zonnique and all the girls with a worried look before following Miss Donnegan to her office)**_

 _ **(Lorraine's Office)**_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Lula Tsibi! I'm sure you still remember all the shenanigans you pulled with Nox Pharmaceuticals right?_

 _Lula:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _Of course I do! You were torturing animals with your nasty experiments on them! Just like you tortured all of us today!_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _Good! I'm glad you remember! Because I still have a bone to pick with you Lula! And especially for all the other secrets you exposed! Getting me kicked out of Titan Manner High School! And almost_ _ **ruining**_ _ **me!**_

 _Lula:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _Well you_ _ **deserved**_ _it! You were doing so many_ _ **evil**_ _things!_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***Scoffs**English accent/dialect***_ _Well you better listen clearly now Lula! Because I'll show you the more_ _ **evil**_ _things I can if you_ _ **don't watch your back!**_ _..Because I'm ready for revenge! Ready to take you_ _ **down**_ _to your_ _ **grave!**_ _._ _ ***Smacks her hands on the table and standing in Lula's face, making her gasp***_ _I'll show you Lula Tsibi..I'm gonna do_ _ **everything**_ _in my_ _ **power**_ _to make your life miserable and full of_ _ **tears!**_ _...I'll even_ _ **KILL**_ _that_ _ **baby**_ _of yours much earlier than "6 months" before I_ _ **KILL you**_ _afterwards!. Then I'll move on to_ _ **attack**_ _your_ _ **family**_ _and make them my_ _ **slaves!**_

 _Lula:_ _ ***Now in tears**African accent/dialect***_ _NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!_ _ **NOT MY FAMILY!**_

 _Lorraine:_ _ ***English accent/dialect***_ _OH YES I CAN Lula! Cuz I'M gonna bring HELL for you!, HELL and SO MUCH HELL AGAIN!, Starting by_ _ **this! *She growls***_

 _ ***She gets up from her seat as she grabs onto Lula's left shoulder, digging her sharp nails inside as she squeezes arm, causing her to bleed as she cries.**_

 _Lula:_ _ ***In hysterical tears**African accent/dialect***_ _YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH YOUR DEEDS!..I HAVE A MIGHTY_ _ **GOD**_ _IN HEAVEN THAT I_ _ **SERVE! *Raising her right up in the air with her index finger pointed at the ceiling***_ _YOU CAN DO TO ME WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT GOD! MY JESUS! WILL FIGHT MY BATTLE FOR ME! FOR NO EVIL BROUGHT AGAINST ME SHALL PROSPER!_ _ ***Breathes heavily before speaking again***_ _SO DO YOUR WORST!..BECAUSE GOD WILL PROTECT ME! MY BABY AND FAMILY!_

 _ ***Lula runs out the room, crying hysterically***_

 _ **Zonnique's POV**_

 _I was busy polishing the TV when I heard Lula come running back into the room, bleeding from her left arm while crying hysterically...What the hell?_

 _ ***Zonnique run's to Lula and hugs her, patting her on the back as Lula cries hard in her chest***_

 _Zonnique: Oh my God Lula! What on earth happened? And why is your left arm bleeding bad?_

 _Lula:_ _ ***Crying hysterically**African accent/dialect***_ _It's Miss Donnegan!_ _ ***Sniffs***_ _She punctured my arm with her bare hand and long nails!..._ _ ***Breathes heavily***_ _She even threatened me!_

 _ ***The other girls start gathering round to see what's happening***_

 _Lula:_ _ ***Crying hysterically**African accent/dialect***_ _Saying she'll do everything in her power to destroy me, and that she'd kill my baby before 6 months passes, and kill me afterwards. She even went on to say she'll attack my family, and make them her slaves!_ _ ***Starts crying her eyes out***_

 _Amethyst: Oh my God! She's basically done to you what she did to me! I'm so sorry Lula!_

 _The Girls: Awwwwwwwwwww!_

 _Zonnique: Ssssshhh, it's ok Lula! We're all here for you ok! Dontchu worry about anything!...Sandra please run and get Dr Louis now! Quickly!_

 _Sandra:_ _ ***African accent/dialect***_ _Of course!_

 _ ***Sandra runs out and comes back with Dr Louis***_

 _Dr Louis: Oh my God! Lula I'm so sorry!_ _ ***Runs up to Lula and immediately starts treating Lula's arm***_ _I can't_ _ **BELIEVE**_ _Lorraine Donnegan did this again!..That woman is_ _ **EVIL!**_

 _Lula:_ _ ***Crying hysterically**African accent/dialect***_ _Just look at what she did to my arm!_ _ ***Breathes heavily***_ _I never thought she could go_ _ **this far! *Shaking her head***_ _I just can't believe it!...She really hurt me Dr Louis.._ _ **She really hurt me! *Continues to cry***_

 _Dr Louis: It's ok Lula, please stop crying ok my darling! I'm here now ok, and I'll get your fixed up in no time alright sweetie!_ _ ***Kisses Lula on the forehead***_ _It's alright my sweetheat! It's alright!_

 _ **(Dr Louis continues to attend to Lula's arm as the other girls comfort her)**_

 _ **End of Chapter 8.**_

 _ **Chapter 9 coming soon.**_

 _ **What do yall think of this chapter?**_

 _ **And what do yall think of Robotboy's new lady "Lorraine Donnegan"**_

 _ **Let me know in the comments below! Also don't forget to leave vote also, and stay tuned for the next chapter of.."The Chosen Ones"**_


End file.
